Since a memory card may easily store and carry a large capacity of information, the memory card may be widely used for portable phones and laptop computers. The memory card may have various sizes as needed. Due to the increased demand for high-speed, high-capacity, and small-sized memory cards, downscaled memory cards having high storage speeds and high capacities have been developed and put on the market.
Meanwhile, as memory specifications having a higher storage speed are adopted, instability of a memory card with the memory specifications may become more problematic. Thus, it is necessary to consider methods for solving the instability from different angles.